


It's Time We Had the Talk

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beating, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Chains, Character Death, Corpses, Crime Scenes, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, F/M, Flashbacks, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Lucifer (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Out, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Masturbation, Monster of the Week, Murder, Mutual Non-Con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Screenplay/Script Format, Stabbing, Torture, Trauma From Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: While Dean is dealing with the Mark of Cain, and Sam with his own trauma, they are drawn to a hunt in Elkins, West Virginia, where they join up with Castiel in solving the deaths of two partially eaten college students.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Non-Consensual Pairings, Sam Winchester/Original Character(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 20





	1. TEASER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote a Monster of the Week script! I do have it in really nice script format, but AO3 is a pain, and won't let me post it like that, so you'll kind of get the crappy version.
> 
> I won't post it all at once, since it's 50 pages (about the length of an episode)
> 
> DLSV

TEASER

FADE IN:

EXT. ABANDONED SHOP - NIGHT

OPEN. Night. We see a dilapidated, two-storied shop of red-brown brick alone on the outskirts of town. Windows are broken in places, grass crops up out of the sidewalk and pavement. Door hangs in.

INSERT - SIGN

“Elkins Books & Wares” in fading paint on sign above door

BACK TO SCENE

A WOMAN

she crosses the street towards the building, white dress flowing behind her

SUPERIMPOSE: "Elkins, West Virginia”

INT. ABANDONED SHOP/ATTIC - NIGHT

An electric lantern casts shadows in the cramped attic. A trap door leads downward, and dried blood has stained the floorboards.

SUPERIMPOSE: "One Week Ago"

Two people, HUNTER, 20, and MARGOT, 19, are sitting on opposite sides of the room, as far away from each other as possible. Hunter is in jeans, and a sweatshirt that is emblazoned with “ELKINS COLLEGE.” Margot is in jeans and a college T-shirt. Margot CRIES. Hunter tries to hide his tears. Both of them are dirty and bruised. Hunter has dried blood on his face. There is dried blood staining Margot's shirt over her lower abdomen. She hugs her arms to herself.

MARGOT  
Hunter, I don't want to. I don't want to do it!

HUNTER  
But you heard what she said. She’ll kill us!

MARGOT  
I don’t care. I’m not doing it.

HUNTER  
Am I really that bad an option, Margot?

MARGOT  
Yes!

Hunter gets to his feet, and desperately makes his way over to Margot. She kicks and tries to slap him away, SCREAMING.

MARGOT  
No! No! Please don’t!

Hunter grabs her.

HUNTER  
(growling)  
I’m not dying because of you!

Margot SPITS in his face. Hunter descends on her, reaching for her jeans, getting in between her legs, trying to pull her face to his. She’s SOBBING, still fighting. Her shirt lifts up slightly, and we see the ugly wound underneath.

MARGOT  
Stop! Hunter,  stop! 

FOOTSTEPS are heard from down below, unnoticed by them.

HUNTER  
Margot, stay... still!

With a CRY, Margot gets in a good kick, and he FALLS back, hand now impaled by splinters. Blood. He CRIES out.

AWAY FROM Hunter, and Margot. Someone CLIMBS up to the attic.

The trap door OPENS, and we see the Woman from earlier, nearly radiant with her agelessness, yet elegant, and sensual.

The Woman observes Margot and Hunter.

She frowns.

WOMAN  
Disappointing.

She lifts up her skirt, and DRAWS a long knife from a sheathe attached to her bare thigh.

Margot and Hunter scream.

MARGOT  
No! No!

The Woman closes in on them.

The Woman reaches them and SLASHES Hunter's throat, cutting skin. His blood SPLATTERS on Margot. She SCREAMS and screams. His body THUMPS against the floor. The knife is raised again, glinting in the sparse light, and Margot’s voice is cut off. Blood SPLATTERS against the wall.

ON WALL

Light illuminating splattered blood, creating shadows. We see the Woman moving, doing something to the bodies.

FLESHY sounds of knife digging in again, the Woman not done yet.

RIP. SQUELCH. CHEWING.

FADE OUT:

END TEASER 

TITLE CARD


	2. ACT ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the margin formatting is correct on the website I wrote the script on. AO3 is just stupid and won't let me post it like that. I'm pretty upset about it actually.

ACT ONE 

FADE IN:

INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER/LIBRARY - DAY

SAM sits at one of the tables, aged books and laptop open in front of him, coffee mug in one hand. He's dressed in the usual boots, jeans, and flannel, the shirt buttoned closed.

He sips at his coffee, flipping through one of the aged books. The title of a book next to it reads  A Dissertation of Lycans and Their Role In Creating the Werewolf .

DEAN walks in, boots CLUMPING, and nods at Sam, going over to him. He sits on the table. Dean is dressed in similar clothes to Sam, his flannel open over a black under-shirt. On the inner part of his right forearm is the Mark of Cain. Dean presses down on it unconsciously.

Sam nods back. Wipes at his eyes. He's tired.

SAM  
Hey.

Dean points at the coffee.

DEAN  
Got any of that left?

Sam remains silent. Dean just stares. Sam looks at his coffee, then Dean. He gives him a “sorry” wince.

DEAN  
Great. You also find us a case while you were guzzling the Sunshine Drug Juice?

Sam frowns in confusion. Then his lips twitch. He pulls the laptop forward.

SAM  
Wasn’t easy, seeing as you were no help.

DEAN  
I was sleeping!

SAM  
You were blackout drunk.

DEAN  
Fake news.

SAM  
Can‘t fake the truth.

Dean gets off the table, and STOMPS over, GROWLING under his breath. ON the Mark of Cain. Beat.

FOCUS back to Sam and Dean.

DEAN  
All right, what’d you find?

SAM  
So these two college kids over in West Virginia go missing, right? So get this, they turn up dead a few days later. Organs missing.

DEAN  
What organs?

Sam shrugs. Turns his laptop around. Dean leans in to read..

INSERT - SAM'S LAPTOP

"DOUBLE HOMICIDE TAKES TWO MORE FROM ELKINS" is in large print on the screen, under two pictures. One of a girl, smiling, dirty-blonde hair hanging loose. Next to that picture is one of a boy, dark hair, dark eyes

BACK TO SCENE

Dean mouths as he reads. Studies article.

DEAN  
(reading)  
"The once quiet town of Elkins, West Virginia..."   
(no longer reading)  
Blah-dee blah-dee, blah...   
(reading)  
"...two students from Elkins College missing for a week... Cause of deaths have not yet been released... Organs missing from bodies... Police say string of kidnappings and murders in the area will most likely continue.”

Dean sits back on the table, and crosses his arms. He shrugs.

DEAN  
Okay, yeah. So? Don’t people get organs harvested every once in awhile? So what, two kids get killed. Tragic. Now actually find something weird.

SAM  
It is weird.

DEAN  
No, I mean, like, freaky. Messed up.  Five Nights At Freddy's  kind of thing. Or uh, let me guess -- you're looking up shit on the Mark  again .

SAM  
Thought you told me to drop that.

DEAN  
And did you?

Sam says nothing. Dean just gives him a head tilt. Case and point.

DEAN  
That's what I thought.

SAM  
You think I'm just going to let you give up?

DEAN  
It ain't giving up. It's accepting what is. You think I want this thing on my arm? You think I don't wish every damn day that it was off? I do, Sammy. I do. But there ain't a way to do that.

SAM  
So you're just going to lie down and accept that?

DEAN  
(yelling)  
What else am I supposed to do?   
(calmer)  
Now go make me some coffee.

SAM  
What?

DEAN  
You drank the rest.

SAM  
But--

DEAN  
Coffee.

Sam shoots Dean an exasperated look. Beat. Turns back to Dean. He's worried. Dean just settles into the chair across from Sam's now vacated one and pulls the laptop towards him.

Dean tries to get into the research, but then he HISSES, rubbing his thumb against the Mark of Cain. Stares.

Blood POUNDS.

SAM (O.S.)  
(b.g.)  
Don't go through my emails!

BUH-BUMP. BUH-BUMP.

SERIES OF SHOTS - IN DEAN’S HEAD

A) Dean STABS up into Abaddon, killing her. She sparks out in orange light, SCREAMING

B) Dean, bloody, kneeling on floor, holding the First Blade

C) Dean is facing us. Again, he kneels, covered in blood. Dead bodies lie around him. Knife DRIPS blood onto the floor

D) Dean's holding Cain's forearm, Cain holding Dean's. Red power pulses between them, through their veins. The Mark of Cain burns onto Dean's arm

H) Mark of Cain flares red and burns as First Blade is forcibly PUT into Dean's hand

I) Dean SHOUTING as he STABS into Cain with the First Blade, killing him

INT. LIBRARY - DAY

Flashes of SCREAMS of the people he's killed, and the killing being imagined.

SAM (V.O.)  
(terrified, pained)  
Dean! 

Dean INHALES. Hard. ON Dean. Beat. He blinks, shocked.

SAM  
Hey. Dean.

DEAN  
Hmm?

SAM  
Been trying to give you your coffee for a solid minute now. You good?

Dean takes the coffee. He has a sip.

DEAN  
I'm fine.

Sam frowns.

DEAN  
So, the case?

SAM  
I thought you didn't want to do it.

DEAN  
Nah, let's do this, man. I mean, two dead bodies, missing organs. Maybe it is in our wheelhouse. And if not, at least we got out.  
(yelling at bunker)  
I'm sick of being stuck in here!

SAM  
I'll go get my stuff.

FADE TO:

INT. “1967 CHEVY IMPALA” - DAY - TRAVELING

Sam, now clothed in a canvas jacket over his shirt, shuffles through papers, occasionally glancing at the tablet he's forced onto his lap. There he has all the information and research he's dug up. It's sorted as best it can be, but a car isn't the ideal place. Sam seems comfortable with this. Dean drives, also wearing a canvas jacket, eyes firmly on the road for once, ignoring the world.

SAM  
So the two kids were...  
(reading)  
"Margot Ballin, and Hunter Reese...”  
(no longer reading)  
And it says the girl...  
(reading)  
"... had significant damage done to her body."  
(no longer reading)  
Apparently, not all the damage was from the uh...

Sam makes a KCCH sound.

DEAN  
It give any details besides that? Missing hearts or anything?

SAM  
Nope.

DEAN  
So we don’t know what we‘re looking at.

SAM  
There are similar injuries on all the deceased in this case. So maybe a demon?

DEAN  
Any dead cattle?

SAM  
(beat)  
Ghost?

DEAN  
Could be.

SAM  
Dean, I know you're throwing yourself into this to--

DEAN  
We're not talking about it.

Sam SIGHS, and then Dean turns on the stereo. "Hell's Bells" by AC/DC BLARES from the speakers.

I'M A ROLLING THUNDER, POURING RAIN/I’M COMING ON LIKE A HURRICANE

Sam shoots Dean a dry "fuck you."

MY LIGHTNING'S FLASHING ACROSS THE SKY

IMPALA

car drives down the road, through flat plains

Engine ROARS

YOU'RE ONLY YOUNG, BUT YOU'RE GONNA DIE

FADE TO:

EXT./INT. ABANDONED SHOP - DAY - TRACKING

to follow CASTIEL as he makes his way under the caution tape along the front door, and into the building bustling with police activity.

Two men, SHERIFF PALICKI, and DEPUTY BROWN, are inspecting the scene in the attic. Evidence markers are placed around the room, particularly the blood stains. A closer look shows a small bit of flesh on the floor.

SHERIFF PALICKI  
Okay, looks like we'll need forensics up here. Deputy?

DEPUTY BROWN  
On it, sir.

The two men notice Castiel. They see his suit, and overcoat. FBI. Beat.

SHERIFF PALICKI  
Can I help you?

Castiel takes an upside-down badge out of his pocket, and holds it up to show it to Sheriff Palicki, and Deputy Brown.

SHERIFF PALICKI  
Feds got here quick.

CASTIEL  
We always keep an eye on these sorts of things.

Sheriff Palicki shrugs, and shoots a look at Deputy Brown.

SHERIFF PALICKI  
What are you still doing here? Get forensics. Tell 'em they missed a spot.

Deputy Brown nods, weaves around Castiel, and heads down through the trap door.

CASTIEL  
(unsure)  
Can you... break it down for me, Sheriff...?

SHERIFF PALICKI  
Palicki. Well, a couple months back this would've been pretty weird, but now, finding two kids from the local college looking like Hannibal or Frankenstein got to them -- it's the new normal. Both had throats slashed, bodies mutilated, and of course, uh... missing parts.

CASTIEL  
What parts?

SHERIFF PALICKI  
Not a hundred-percent sure yet. Too much blood to figure out on-site. Report has yet to come back from the M-E. But I don't know who'd do this to these two kids. They’ve been I-D’ed. Margot Ballin, and Hunter Reese.

CASTIEL  
And did they have any enemies, Sheriff?

SHERIFF PALICKI  
None that I’m aware of. You could ask around up at the college; I got a contact over there.

Beat. Acknowledgement.

CASTIEL  
And did you notice any strange smells, cold spots, maybe something that shouldn't have been here?

SHERIFF PALICKI  
If you ask me, Agent, two bodies that aren’t all there is weird enough. Ain't gonna go borrowing trouble.

CASTIEL  
Of course. Thank you for your time.

He fishes around in his pocket for a card, and hands it to Sheriff Palicki.

CASTIEL  
Call me with the name as soon as you can.

Sheriff Palicki takes the card.

FADE TO:

EXT. ABANDONED SHOP - DAY

Impala drives up, engines GUNNING before going quiet. CREAK as Sam and Dean open their doors and get out. SLAM. SLAM. They're both dressed as FBI agents.

As they wave and nod in recognition at police officers, Castiel comes out through the doorway. Sam hasn't noticed him yet. Dean WHACKS him to get his attention.

Beat. Dean nods at his friend. Castiel makes his way over.

DEAN  
(smiling)  
What the hell are you doing here?

CASTIEL  
I felt a strange energy signature coming from this place.

DEAN  
Angelic?

Castiel shakes his head.

SAM  
Look, Cass, you find out anything in there?

CASTIEL  
Not much. The sheriff didn't have a lot of information. But he'll get me in contact with someone at the college.

SAM  
All right. While we wait for that, let's go check out the bodies.

Dean wraps an arm about Castiel's shoulders, and they walk to the Impala together behind Sam.

DEAN  
You good, Cass? How you doin'?

CASTIEL  
How are  you  doing?

DEAN  
You know me, just peachy-keen.

Castiel stares at Dean. Beat. Dean OPENS the door to the driver's side. Gets in.

FADE TO:

INT. ELKINS COLLEGE/CAMPUS - DAY

A girl with a backpack, and dark hair up in a ponytail, EMILY, 18, is leaving a dorm building. Waving at her friend, BRIE, also 18.

BRIE  
You sure you can handle all that studying on your own?

EMILY  
I'm good. Not like Rickrode's class is hard or anything.

BRIE  
That's 'cause you're screwing him.

Emily holds up a middle finger, and turns, leaving. ON her as she walks through the campus.

SCUFFLING sounds from behind one of the buildings. Emily pauses, and goes to investigate.

EMILY  
Hello?

SCUFFLING grows louder. SWISH of clothing.

EMILY  
Hello!

Shadows seem to darken. Someone is there. We roughly see the dark shape of a woman. Emily freezes, now seeming to know that she's in danger.

Before she can react, the thing jumps out at her from the shadows.

ON lane beside building.

Emily SCREAMS. Backpack THUMPS to the ground.

She's gone.

FADE TO:

INT. BASEMENT - DAY

Emily starts to open her eyes.

EMILY'S P.O.V. - BASEMENT

dark, dusty basement filled with cobwebs is seen, a metal door on the other side of the room; light filtering in through an opening in cement that's been barred up

BACK TO SCENE

Chains RATTLING. Emily is hanging, arms bound together and shackled above her head. Her feet touch the floor, but just barely.

Heavy BREATHING.

Her lips tremble, and she's sweating. Her hair is askew from the kidnapping.

EMILY  
(unconvinced)  
I don't know what kind of prank this is, but it's not funny!  
(beat)  
Okay, ha-ha-ha! You can let me go now!

EMILY'S P.O.V. - WOMAN

the Woman emerges from the shadows, the same Woman who killed Margot and Hunter. Her red hair is done up intricately, her dress long, but lacy and revealing

BACK TO SCENE

WOMAN  
Now why would I want to do that?

Emily cannot respond, too terrified. A knife glints in the Woman's hand. Emily starts to struggle. She CRIES out, chains CLINK. Still the Woman approaches.

EMILY  
What--What do you want?

The Woman doesn't answer, just starts pressing down on Emily‘s left triceps, as if feeling for something.

EMILY  
No,  no .

She raises the knife. It CUTS deep into Emily's arm, blood flowing before DRIPPING onto the floor. Emily SOBS, SCREAMS. The Woman keeps CUTTING. She INSERTS her hand into the wound, fingers prying.

ON Emily. Tear-filled, sweaty face contorted with pain and horror.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT ONE 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this a few days ago, but I was in the ER, and I've been sick, so here's act one! Let me know if you want act two today.


	3. ACT TWO

ACT TWO 

FADE IN:

INT. POLICE STATION/ENTRYWAY - DAY

DEAN  
All right, Sam, why don't you go check out the bodies? Cass and I will see what's in the evidence locker.

SAM  
Don't steal anything.

DEAN  
What? Who, me?

Dean makes a PFFT noise, patting Castiel on the shoulder.

DEAN  
Okay, come on, David Bowie.

Castiel squints. They begin walking away. ON Sam, who walks over to a POLICE OFFICER.

CASTIEL (O.S.)  
(b.g.)  
Would  you steal anything?

DEAN (O.S.)  
(b.g.)  
Shh.

The Police Officer notices Sam, and she looks up at him.

SAM  
Hi, could you show me to the morgue?

He holds out his badge.

FADE TO:

INT. POLICE STATION/MORGUE

INSIDE COOLER

metal door OPENS with a loud sound, body board SLIDES out, we see Sam standing before cooler, hands in pockets

ON Sam. Small woman, MORGUE WORKER, near him, SLIDING out second body board.

SAM  
Thanks.

The Morgue Worker leaves. Sam lifts the sheets on both bodies. We see what was once Margot and Hunter. They are deathly pale, the remnants of bruises on their cold, stiff skin. Both their throats have been slashed deep, almost to the bone.

Sam lifts Hunter's sheet up further to get a better look. Surprise and disgust alight his face.

FADE TO:

INT. POLICE STATION/EVIDENCE LOCKER

Dean goes through files on a clipboard.

INSERT - CLIPBOARD

we see organized notes, and the number "004" is circled in red

BACK TO SCENE

DEAN  
Uh... let's see, looks like the stuff's in locker oh-oh-four.

He brushes against Castiel as he goes over, and Castiel comes up behind him. Dean puts in the combination.

CASTIEL  
Dean, you lied.

DEAN  
(laughing)  
Yeah, that's what all the girls say.

CASTIEL  
No, earlier. You lied when I asked you how you were doing.

Dean takes evidence out of the open locker, handing some of it to Castiel.

DEAN  
What am I supposed to say? That it sucks? That I'm having nightmares?

CASTIEL  
If that's you being honest, then  yes .

Castiel deposits the evidence on one of the tables in the room, and Dean does the same. They stand across from each other, and put on gloves from a box off to the side.

DEAN  
I'm fine, Cass.

CASTIEL  
You don't look fine.

Dean shuffles through evidence, letting us see cell phones, bloody clothes.

DEAN  
What are you? A doctor?

Dean takes a phone out of the bag, inspecting it. The back is completely burned out. Dean drops it on the table. CLUNK.

CASTIEL  
No, Dean, I'm an angel. And I put your body back together all those years ago, so I know exactly what you're like.

DEAN  
(smiling, a little uncomfortable)  
Cass, don't flirt like that. You know I get all hot and bothered.

Beat. Castiel holds up a bag containing a crushed sprig of a lavender-colored flower. He frowns, observing it.

CASTIEL  
I think I found something.

DEAN  
(beat)

The hell is that?

He walks over to take a look, leaning in close to Castiel.

CASTIEL  
(matter-of-factly)  
A flower.

DEAN  
Thank you ... Vicki Vale. Come on, looks like we're doggy-bagging it.

FADE TO:

INT. MORGUE - DAY

Castiel and Dean enter the morgue. The sheets are back on the bodies.

SAM  
(rushed)  
Guys, great. I need you to look at this.

The sheet over Hunter is pulled back. SHOT on a gaping wound.

DEAN  
(frowning)  
Is that--?

SAM  
It  was . And you see these marks right here? Wasn't cut off nice and clean. Some are jagged, like--

CASTIEL  
Like someone decided to eat the meat raw.

Sam scrunches his face in disgust, but has to restrain laughter.

SAM  
Uh... yeah. Thanks for that.

Castiel pulls back the sheet on the other body.

CASTIEL  
It would appear that Margot's genitals are missing as well.

Dean stares down at the body. He points.

DEAN  
Fantastic. But what's that?

Sam looks again, and then grabs a file off the table near him. Skims.

SAM  
Uh, she had an I-U-D.

DEAN  
So this thing, it--?

Sam HUFFS and nods. Castiel stares back and forth at them.

CASTIEL  
So it -- what?

SAM  
Cut out the I-U-D, and cauterized the wound.

DEAN  
Surgery-to-go.

Both Castiel and Sam give him pointed looks.

DEAN  
What?

CASTIEL  
The wound is older than the others. So whatever this thing is, it thought it had a reason to hurt her while she was still alive.

DEAN  
Or wanted to.  
(beat)  
Oh, and uh...  
(rifling through pockets)  
We found something too.

Dean pulls out the labeled bag with the flower. He hands it to Sam. Sam studies it.

CASTIEL  
We don't know what it is. Well, it's a flower, but--

SAM  
Yeah. Yeah, Cass. I got that. Guess it’s time to hit the books.

Castiel’s phone begins to ring.

CASTIEL  
Excuse me.

He goes over to the corner and answers it. Beat.

CASTIEL  
(into phone)  
Thank you.

Castiel hangs up.

CASTIEL  
I got the name of the person to talk to at the college.

DEAN  
Good, let me handle it while Sammy’s getting his rocks off on research.

SAM  
Dude.

CASTIEL  
I’ll go with you.

DEAN  
(uncomfortable)  
No, no. I uh... I got this. Just give me the info and we’re all good.

Sam and Castiel trade unsure looks.

Dean catches on. Smiles, dangerous and deceptive.

FADE TO:

EXT. COLLEGE CAMPUS - DAY

Dean walks, exasperated. Castiel trails behind him, coat flaring as he easily keeps up.

DEAN  
I thought I told you I didn’t need a babysitter.

CASTIEL  
You do.

DEAN  
Fuck. Just let me handle this, okay?

Castiel stares hard at Dean. He’ll step in if he needs to.

INSERT - SIGN

the side of the brick has a sign reading “Student Life Services”

BACK TO SCENE

Castiel holds the door open for Dean. They head in.

FADE TO:

INT. MOTEL ROOM - DAY

Sam sits on his bed, laptop open in front of him, along with a few books and notes. The evidence bag with the flower lies next to him.

He’s TYPING, researching.

Sam pauses, stuck in his research. He’s thoughtful, holds a hand to his face.

SERIES OF SHOTS - SAM RESEARCHING

A) Sam sitting at the table FLIPPING through books

B) Sam DRINKS from a beer bottle

C) Sam takes out flower and SNIFFS it, makes a comical, unsure face

D) Sam takes notes

E) Sam eats out of a box of pizza

F) Sam is TYPING on laptop

INT. MOTEL ROOM - DAY

Sam leans back, seeming satisfied with himself.

INSERT - SAM’S LAPTOP

on the screen is a picture of the same lavender-colored flower, and lower and to the side is a wall of text, it’s titled as “Nepeta”

BACK TO SCENE

INSERT - LORE BOOK

beside Sam, aged book is open to a page in the middle showing typed and handwritten notes, drawing of flower takes up most of the page, the top of the page is titled  Spirits Made Gods 

BACK TO SCENE

SAM  
Gotcha.

FADE TO:

EXT. COLLEGE CAMPUS - DAY

Castiel and Dean leave the building from earlier. They are frustrated with the case. They walk down the road.

DEAN  
Margot was popular, so she might've had enemies, but in  sororities . Hunter was a recluse who barely left his dorm. And nothing odd was noticed before they were kidnapped. I can’t find a connection here.

CASTIEL  
They were both in relationships.

Dean shoots him an incredulous look.

DEAN  
It’s college. Everyone’s in a  relationship .

CASTIEL  
It could still be a lead.

Dean GROWLS in frustration.

DEAN  
Just give me something to kill!

CASTIEL  
Dean--

DEAN  
Drop it, Cass.

Suddenly Castiel grips Dean by the front of his clothes. Slams him up against a wall. ON Dean. Stunned.

CASTIEL  
No, I will  not  drop it, Dean. This thing isn’t natural, or--or...  you  . Maybe you think it doesn’t matter, that you don’t matter. But Sam and I disagree.  I  . Disagree. So know that, learn it, feel it.  You. Matter. 

Dean opens his mouth, preparing to respond. He pauses. Castiel’s grip softens, running up and around the back of Dean’s neck. He brings their lips together.

Dean eagerly joins in, and the kiss quickly turns fierce, abrasive. They move together, press against each other. They are making out now.

SHOT through bushes. They are being watched. Castiel bites at Dean’s jaw.

BACK TO Dean and Castiel.

The Woman rushes at them, throws Castiel aside with surprising strength, making him CRY out. She grabs Dean by the throat.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT TWO 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to hear your thoughts! Things are only going to get crazier from here.


	4. ACT THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where shit gets really messed up. I was going to treat it like a regular TV show kind of thing where I just give the DLSV warning, but I don't know, this act is different.
> 
> **WARNING: This act contains violence, rape mention, implied/referenced rape, PTSD, masturbation, fucked up sexual themes, and kidnapping**

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

EXT. COLLEGE CAMPUS - DAY

Dean gets SLAMMED against the brick wall, hand with long nails drawing blood from his throat. He CHOKES. But he gets his arms inside of the Woman's space, and pushes outward. Her grip releases, and Dean grabs her retreating arm, putting a hand to her shoulder, and pulls and shoves, aiming to have her against the wall.

The tactic fails. Her elbow WHACKS up and back, catching Dean in the chin. He GRUNTS. Blood is drawn from the blow.

This happens in only a matter of seconds. Castiel jumps into action.

College students SCREAM, giving them a wide berth.

The fight is vicious, leaving both Dean and Castiel bloodied and bruised. Dean ends up on the ground. The Woman goes after him.

Castiel comes up behind her and STABS her through the back with his angel blade.

It does nothing. The Woman turns to Castiel.

CASTIEL  
Fuck.

The Woman flings Castiel aside, who OOMPHs when he lands on the grass.

DEAN  
Cass!

Dean stumbles, trying to get to his feet, but only gets to one knee. He pulls out his Colt MK IV, CLICKS the safety off, and squeezes the trigger repeatedly.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Stabbed, riddled with bullets, the Woman bleeds, deep red all over her white lace dress.

She fades away, SNARLING.

Castiel gets to his feet, and helps Dean rise. They grip each other.

DEAN  
What the hell?

ON the ground. Type of flower from earlier is left where the Woman was. Dean crouches and picks it up.

DEAN  
(beat)  
Huh.

FADE TO:

INT. Motel room - day

Sam's phone rings from where it sits beside him on the bed.

INSERT - SAM'S PHONE

on screen "DEAN Calling"

BACK TO SCENE

Sam barely glances at it before picking up.

SAM  
(into phone)  
Hey.

INT. "1967 CHEVY IMPALA” - DAY - TRAVELING

Castiel holds the phone up. It's on speaker. His other hand holds the flower. He SNIFFS it, and then tastes it. Dean shoots him a perplexed look.

DEAN (V.O.)  
(over phone, filtered)  
Sammy, you got anything?

INTERCUT with INT. MOTEL ROOM - DAY

SAM (V.O)  
(over phone, filtered)  
A bit.

DEAN  
(into phone)  
Good. This thing's a real bitch.

SAM  
(into phone)  
Wait, did she attack you?

DEAN  
(into phone)  
No, she asked me out on a date.

Sam rolls his eyes.

SAM (V.O)  
(over phone, filtered)  
I saw a bar a few blocks from the motel. Meet you guys there.

Sam hangs up.

Dean keeps driving. The sky starts to drizzle.

FADE TO:

INT. BAR - NIGHT

The loud bar, filled with patrons, plays rock music bordering on country. Rain POUNDS hard against the roof.

A cleaned-up, but still hurt Dean and Castiel are seated near the door. Sam enters, joining them. He's carrying a bag with his laptop, and notes in it.

Sam gets the attention of the BARTENDER, then points at the beer in front of Dean, and holds up a finger to order one.

SAM  
Wow, she really beat you up.

Dean ignores him.

DEAN  
So what do we got?

Sam takes out his notes, and laptop. He rifles through them.

SAM  
So the flower you found in evidence is a Nepeta.

DEAN  
A  what ?

SAM  
Catnip.

DEAN  
Meow!

Sam LAUGHS. Castiel rolls his eyes, and places the flower on the table.

Bartender comes over with Sam's drink.

CASTIEL  
We found this after she vanished. I don't know why, but I think it was Dean she wanted. She didn't attack me till I intervened.

SAM  
Huh.

DEAN  
So why catnip?

SAM  
Apparently it was used in ancient fertility rituals.

A WAITRESS comes over with a plate of burgers and fries.

DEAN  
Thanks.

Waitress turns to Sam, and Sam seems a little confused as he's drawn from his focus on the research. A look of disgust etches its way onto his face, but he comes to a decision, trying to mask that anything's wrong.

SAM  
Uh... Same as him.

Waitress leaves. Dean digs into his food.

DEAN  
(mouth full)  
So what are we dealing with?

Sam CLICKS through his laptop, and then turns his screen around.

INSERT - SAM'S LAPTOP

on the top of the screen we see art depicting a mythological scene from Celtic lore. Beneath it in small, but bold print is "TUATHA DÉ DANAAN"

BACK TO SCENE

DEAN  
The hell is a... Too-atha day dan-an?

SAM  
Thoo-a-day De-non. Mythological beings from Celtic lore.

Sam turns his laptop to himself. Castiel drinks some of his beer.

SAM  
I think we're dealing with someone who  became one of them. She must've started out as human, and then over time--

CASTIEL  
Belief made her into something else.

DEAN  
So sexy, scary red-head gets a few too many motivational speeches...

SAM  
Bam, she's a golden girl.

DEAN/CASTIEL  
Like the show?

Sam gives them a dry "fuck you." Dean, amused, bumps shoulders with Castiel. Sam doesn't bother to explain.

Waitress comes over with Sam's food. He reluctantly puts his laptop back in his bag, and pulls his food towards him. He takes a bite out of a fry.

SAM  
What we're after -- she was probably a queen while alive.

DEAN  
What made her all sex-crazed?

SAM  
That's the thing. When she became a queen, one of the Tuatha Dé Danann blessed her as a fertility goddess. Apparently all married queens became one, though more symbolically than in actuality. But enough belief and...

DEAN  
What kills her?

SAM  
Wooden stake made of oak.

CASTIEL  
If only we knew what she wanted.

SAM  
I have a hunch on that too. So uh... Hunter and Margot were missing parts, right? And Margot's I-U-D was cut out. So maybe she wants--

DEAN  
For people to get down and dirty. Pop out a baby.

SAM  
Yeah.

CASTIEL  
So if they don't, she kills them, and eats part of them?

SAM  
She eats what'll make her stronger.

Dean shakes his head, looking alarmed. He downs half his beer.

DEAN  
(to himself)  
Damn, I need something stronger.

Castiel tilts his head, and Sam raises his eyebrows in a quick motion, showing that they agree.

DEAN  
I'm into eating out girls, and sucking dicks as much the next guy, but, man, that's just taking it too far.

SAM  
(uncomfortable)  
Yeah.

Beat. Sam hesitantly eyes his food. Dean pretends he's not staring at it.

DEAN  
You gonna eat that?

Sam pushes the food towards him.

SAM  
All yours. I'm gonna head back to the motel.

DEAN  
All right, Cass and I'll catch up with you. Just want a few more drinks.

Sam gets up and grabs his stuff, beer included. Has a sip. Dean starts in on Sam's burger.

Castiel reaches out a hand to one of Dean's wounds. Dean slaps his hand away.

FADE TO:

INT. MOTEL - NIGHT

Sam enters the motel room, and then settles down on the bed, wanting to get some rest.

A frown crosses his face, but then he seems able to relax.

Beat.

INT. HELL/THE CAGE - NIGHT - FLASHBACK

A bolt of lightning CRASHES against the archaic stone of the Cage. LUCIFER caresses Sam's face, Sam's mouth open in horror and shock. A tear builds up in one eye.

INT. MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

Sam starts, sitting up, BREATHING hard. He looks around, as if expecting to be attacked. Tense, he squeezes his eyes shut. Cheeks are red. Sweat on his forehead.

BEGIN FLASHBACK

INT. APARTMENT/BEDROOM - NIGHT

ON a bed. Sam vigorously fucks MADISON, the both of them enjoying it.

INT. OFFICE - NIGHT

Sam fucks CARA on her desk.

INT. ABANDONED HOUSE - NIGHT

RUBY kneels before Sam, running her hands over his thighs, taking his hand and making him feel underneath her shirt. She takes advantage of him. They make-out. Clothes come off. They MOAN together. Ruby GRUNTS as she's raised up on him and then lowered. Sam WINCES.

END FLASHBACK

INT. MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

Sam GROANS, PUFFING out air through his cheeks. He paces, running a hand through his hair.

Sam tentatively reaches a hand down, but then turns it into a fist, gritting his teeth.

No, he won't touch himself. Not because of the dark memories at Lucifer's hands, or Ruby's hands. But that want quickly escalates into something more.

INT. HELL/THE CAGE - NIGHT - FLASHBACK

Lucifer has Sam pinned, kissing up his throat. Sam is crying out.

INT. MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

Sam is by the bathroom now, and he has to brace himself against the wall. He rests his head against it, GROANING. His neck is turning red, his jaw clenched with want.

SAM  
(gravelly)  
Fuck it.

Sam palms at his crotch over his jeans. EXHALES. GROANS. As he UNBUCKLES his belt, and unbuttons and UNZIPS his jeans, reaching his hand in, we SWITCH TO an above the belt view. FOCUS on the frustration on Sam's face.

His mouth opens in pleasure, arm and wrist moving. Sam continues to STROKE himself. He's MOANING, BREATHING hard. GASPING, eyes squeezed shut.

HEARTBEAT.

LUCIFER (V.O)  
You're my little bitch, in every sense of the term.  Sam .

Sam lets out a GROAN/WHIMPER of distress.

Arm still moving.

HEARTBEAT gets louder. Pace increases.

Sam gives a rough EXHALE. He hates himself for this.

FADE TO:

INT. BAR - NIGHT

Dean and Castiel are sitting up by the bar now, more drinks before them. Dean is downing his whiskey as Castiel watches.

DEAN  
So you think the bitch was after me, huh?

CASTIEL  
I don't know for sure.

DEAN  
(winking)  
Guess I'm nothin’ but a Daisy Buchanan.

CASTIEL  
Who?

Dean blushes.

DEAN  
Girl from a book. People want to fill her up with babies.

CASTIEL  
I don’t want to fill you up with babies.

DEAN  
It’s a metaphor. I’m virile, superm, ready to mount.

Dean has more whiskey. Castiel eyes him, expression hot, and then has his own drink.

CASTIEL  
I'm usually the one doing the mounting.

DEAN  
Shut up. So if she's about enjoying the ride, why not go after you? Like you said, you're...

CASTIEL  
Perhaps she needs humans. I don't have hormones like you do.

DEAN  
(joking)  
So you're saying I'm getting fucked by an alien?

Castiel rolls his eyes so hard he rolls his entire head.

CASTIEL  
A wavelength of celestial intent.

Dean seems to be a mix of turned on and uncomfortable. Purses his lips together. Has more to drink. Beat.

DEAN  
You know, back there, Cass, at the college, you sounded like you... well, like you  cared .

Castiel holds onto Dean.

CASTIEL  
I  do care. I have learned to care even when my superiors tried to  force it out of me .

Dean, speechless, mouth open, lips wet. This has gotten emotional far too quickly for his liking.

DEAN  
I...

Castiel puts a hand to Dean’s head, thumb before his ear, fingers resting in his hair and brushing against his neck.

CASTIEL  
I know you can't say anything now.

DEAN  
(rough)  
What do you want me to say?

CASTIEL  
That you'll be okay.

Dean takes the whiskey in front of him. Drains it like it's the Fountain of Youth.

He taps his arm. The Mark.

DEAN  
I can't promise that.

Castiel removes his hand from him as if burned. But there is love and determination through the pain.

Suddenly, Castiel's attention draws elsewhere, to something no longer in front of them. Dean watches, immediately attentive.

DEAN  
Cass? Cass, what is it?

CASTIEL  
Sam. We have to go  now .

Dean leaves money on the bar, and they rush out.

FADE TO:

INT. MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

The room is dark. Sam lies on his bed, in his pajamas, seemingly asleep. The door BURSTS in, splinters flying everywhere. The rain WASHES in, the storm outside now violent.

Sam awakens immediately, grabbing the gun and knife from beneath his pillow.

FERTILITY GODDESS (Woman) attacks him.

A violent fight ensues, leaving Sam pinned to the floor, her foot against the back of his neck. He's PANTING. Weaponless, bleeding, he is helpless.

SAM  
I know what you are.

FERTILITY GODDESS (WOMAN)  
(sarcastic)  
Good for you.

With a kick to his head, Sam is unconscious. She reaches down to caress him.

Dean and Castiel burst in.

DEAN CASTIEL  
Sammy! No! Sam!

DEAN  
No!

Fertility Goddess vanishes, taking Sam with her.

Dean and Castiel BREATHE hard. They are alone in the wrecked motel room. Beat.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the best I can do with formatting on here (and I will go back and fix the other acts). I'm still mad, AO3.


	5. ACT FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry! Took forever to actually get on the right meds, so I was just getting worse with my illness. And then yesterday I picked up my boyfriend from the train station, so I've been forgetting that humanity is a thing.
> 
> Shit's about to get fucked up. Welcome to Supernatural -- HBO Version.

ACT FOUR 

FADE IN:

INT. MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

Lightning STRIKES, alighting the motel room. The broken furniture, the obvious struggle, the bit of blood. Rain POUNDS, soaking Dean and Castiel.

Dean starts pacing, getting worked up into a stupor.

CASTIEL  
Dean, we can get him back.

Dean KICKS a chair so hard it FALLS over.

DEAN  
Fuck! 

Castiel's face falls, etched with pain and upset. Going over to Dean, he grabs him by the jacket, and then grips his jaw, making him face him.

Angered, afraid for his brother, Dean struggles.

Castiel holds him tight.

CASTIEL  
Dean, we  will  save Sam.

DEAN  
How?

Castiel and Dean "eye-fuck," sharing their desperation.

FADE TO:

INT. BASEMENT - NIGHT

Occasional flashes of lightning burst across the dark basement Emily, and now Sam, are being held in. Thunder BOOMS. Rain POURS in through the grate, flooding the cold stone floor in an inch of water.

Emily stands in the corner. The wound on her arm has been wrapped with the bottom part of her shirt.

Sam -- bleeding from multiple wounds on his face, jaw and temple swelling, neck red -- wakes as the Fertility Goddess finishes CHAINING him.

He struggles, GASPS, GRUNTS. Bare feet KICK at the water on the floor. Sam quickly takes in his surroundings. Though weakened from the beating, a fight still resides in him.

The Fertility Goddess smiles. She PATS his chest, making him flinch.

She turns to leave.

SAM  
Since I'm your prisoner, can I at least get your name?

Beat.

FERTILITY GODDESS  
Fawn.

FAWN (Fertility Goddess) leaves.

Beat. Emily builds up the courage to approach Sam.

EMILY  
She got you good.

SAM  
I've had worse.  
(nodding at wound)  
What'd she do to you?

Emily frowns, blushing.

EMILY  
Cut something out of me. Cauterized it. I bandaged my arm so the burn wouldn't get infected.

SAM  
Smart.

Sam puts two and two together.

SAM  
You had an implant. Birth control, right?

Emily hugs her arms to herself, looking down.

EMILY  
Yeah.

SAM  
Fuck.  
(beat)I'm Sam, by the way.

EMILY  
Emily. So why'd she take you?

SAM  
I don't know.

Emily tears a strip from her shirt. Sam is perplexed.

EMILY  
Might as well clean you up.

She's dipping the strip in the water.

EMILY  
Probably as clean as it'll get.

She approaches, wet cloth in hand. Sam tries to pull away.

SAM  
No, I'm fine.

Emily hesitantly cleans the wound on his brow. Sam WINCES. He pulls back, shying away, chains CLANKING as she reaches for his lip.

SAM  
Maybe you shouldn't be touching me.

EMILY  
Why not?

Sam gapes, unable to come up with an answer. Emily reaches out to him again.

SAM  
Look, it doesn’t matter. If we don’t do what Fawn says, she’ll kill us. She’s not human.

EMILY  
How do you know all this?

SAM  
I’m a hunter.

EMILY  
I do  not  need to think of Bambi's mother getting shot right now. Thanks.

SAM  
No. No!   
(beat)  
Emily, there are things in this world that can't be explained. Things that most people think aren't real. Vampires, werewolves... Monsters. Supernatural creatures.  
(beat)  
Me and my brother, we hunt those things.

Emily, unhinged, LAUGHS, throwing down the strip of her shirt.

She strolls about the room, water SLOSHING.

EMILY  
Great. I didn't just get captured by some psycho killer. I got captured by a monster.  
(to herself)  
Way to go, Emily!

SAM  
Look, it happens. It doesn't matter how prepared you are, how smart you are, if you know how to fight... Being in this situation -- you can't blame yourself for it.

Emily, somber, leans against the wall beside Sam.

EMILY  
So what does she want?

Beat.

SAM  
I don’t know.  
(beat)  
Do you have a hairpin on you?

Emily searches her pockets.

EMILY  
I have a paperclip.

FADE TO:

INT. IMPALA - NIGHT

Rain PATTERS against the windows. Dean and Castiel sit in the front seats of the Impala, going through Sam's notes.

DEAN  
You'd think Brian 'The Brain' would've left something useful.

CASTIEL  
He did, just not anything on how to track her.

DEAN  
Can we summon her?

Castiel flips through the old annotated book bulging with papers and covered in Sam's handwriting on his lap.

CASTIEL  
Possibly.

DEAN  
Then let's do it!

CASTIEL  
If we kill her, we won't find Sam.

DEAN  
We'll torture it out of her!

Dean's sleeves are rolled up. Castiel eyes the Mark. Dean follows his gaze, and then looks at his arm.

HEARTBEATS.

Dean locks eyes with Castiel.

DEAN  
I'll be okay.

CASTIEL  
No, you won't. I won't let you do this.

Dean grabs the book from Castiel.

DEAN  
I'm not asking permission.

He flips through the pages; angry, desperate.

DEAN  
And god damn it, can't you track her, or something? You found her before.

Castiel's face falls. He is failing his family.

CASTIEL  
She was using her powers then. Now she's -- well, she's quiet.

Dean tosses the book aside.

DEAN  
Well, we won't get anywhere without some wooden stakes. What's say you and I go get ourselves a Christmas Tree?

CASTIEL  
Merry Christmas.

Dean turns, GUNNING the engine. The Impala PURRS. He CLAPS Castiel on the shoulder, face grim, jaw tight; eyes hard, and focused.

DEAN  
That's the spirit.

He backs out of the motel parking lot, and turns the wheel fast, heading for the road.

FADE TO:

INT. BASEMENT - NIGHT

Emily's legs are wrapped around Sam. She has climbed up him to reach the padlock. He's uncomfortable. Emily focuses on what she's doing, now-bent paperclip shoved into the lock.

SAM  
Jiggle it a bit. No! Not too much.

EMILY  
Stop backseat driving.

She slips on him, and falls. SPLASH. CRY.

Emily GROWLS, frustrated. She gets back up, and jumps on Sam, making him GRUNT at the weight. She climbs up him.

EMILY  
Sorry.

SAM  
Don’t worry, just--

FOOTSTEPS. Fawn approaches. Emily extricates herself from Sam and hides behind him as Fawn enters. She glares.

SAM  
You don’t have to do this.

FAWN  
Oh, I don’t, boy? As if you could understand.

SAM  
I do. You want power, But that’s gotten hard, hasn’t it? What with birth control and all. That’s why you cut it out of them.

EMILY  
(whispering)  
Sam, I don’t like this.

Fawn glides over to him. Ignoring Emily, she grabs Sam’s face, and runs her other hand over his chest. She slides it underneath his shirt.

Sam GROANS, and refuses to look at her.

FAWN  
I felt you. In that motel room. Filled to the brim with lust, body so eager to let go. And yet, even locked in here with a pretty thing like her you haven't convinced her to sit on that cock of yours.

Beneath his shirt, Fawn tweaks one of his nipples. Sam WINCES. She withdraws her hand and PATS his chest.

EMILY  
Sam, what’s she talking about?

FAWN  
Sex, dear. Intercourse. Love. Fucking.

With a SNAP of her fingers, the chains release. CLICK.

Fawn begins to beat Sam before he can get his bearings. Trying to fight back proves futile, especially once she pulls a knife on him. Straddling him, she slices into him a few times. He SCREAMS. The bloodied knife rests against his throat now.

Sam’s chest heaves, nostrils flaring.

SAM  
Go ahead. Good luck getting what you want with me dead.

FAWN  
I could just...  
(dragging the knife lower)  
...eat you.

She grinds against him now.

SAM  
If that’s all you wanted you would’ve done it by now. You need me.

FAWN  
I hate when they’re clever. Fine.

She reaches out a hand, and Emily flies across the room, SCREAMING. Fawn holds her over Sam, grip tight in her hair, knife against her throat. SOB.

FAWN  
Do as I say, or I kill her.

SAM  
No. No! You don’t have to do this.

The knife presses in, drawing blood. Emily WHIMPERS.

LUCIFER (V.O.)  
You're my little bitch...

SAM  
Fine! Fine! All right! I’ll do it. But you let this girl go after. You can keep me. Use me.

LUCIFER (V.O.)  
...in every sense of the term.

Fawn sees the upset and determination on Sam's face. She releases them.

Tears are in Sam’s eyes, jaw clenched, he sits up. Emily falls into his arms. Sam BREATHES heavy. Disgusted. Yet he rubs Emily's back, trying to soothe.

SAM  
It’s okay.

He pulls Emily's face towards him. Terrified, wanting to live, she kisses him. Sam strains, but then he KISSES back.

He pulls Emily into his lap, and takes his shirt off. Hers comes off before he undoes the clasp on her bra.

Emily shivers.

Their kisses are desperate, violent, LOUD, and wet.

Unconsciously, Emily grinds against Sam. He GROANS, hard now.

By the door, Fawn smiles.

FADE TO:

INT. IMPALA - NIGHT - TRAVELING

Dean drives fast, wooden stakes in the back seat, Castiel beside him.

Suddenly, Castiel winces, putting a hand to his head.

DEAN  
Cass?

CASTIEL  
Go back! Turn around.

DEAN  
But that’ll take us to the college.

CASTIEL  
Sam’s there!

Dean makes a U-turn and speeds down the wet road.

FADE TO:

INT. BASEMENT - NIGHT

Sam and Emily BREATHE heavy. Their pants are off. Sam shields her from Fawn.

SAM  
I’m sorry.

EMILY  
(tearful)  
Just save me, Sam.

Sam kisses her, and his fingers go in between her legs. She GASPS. MOANS.

Sam tries to pull away from Emily, but a flick of Fawn's finger has a deep slice CUTTING into his back.

Sam SCREAMS, arching into Emily. His hand has paused. Emily grinds against it, kissing his face.

EMILY  
(murmuring)  
It’s okay, Sam. It’s okay.

Sam squeezes his eyes shut, and he CRIES. Emily is stronger than him.

She slips Sam’s boxers down, and firmly grasps him.

Sam MOANS, trembling.

Emily's arm moves up and down.

SAM  
No!

He shoves her off of him, and puts himself away, charging at Fawn. She slices and slices, knife not even needed. Sam writhes. SCREAMS. Emily rushes over and holds him, CRYING.

EMILY  
Stop!  Stop! Please!

FAWN  
Do you want to be next, girl?

Emily trembles. Sam GASPS. Blood soaks into the water.

FADE TO:

EXT. COLLEGE CAMPUS - NIGHT

The rain has stopped. Dean and Castiel walk past education buildings, wooden stakes in hand.

CASTIEL  
This way.

He leads Dean down an obscure path.

FADE TO:

INT. BASEMENT - NIGHT

Fawn slices into Sam at his sensitive inner thigh.

FADE TO:

EXT. COLLEGE CAMPUS - NIGHT

Sam’s SCREAM rends the air.

Beat.

DEAN AND CASTIEL

they rush to the sound

Castiel spots the grate. Peers in.

SCREAM.

DEAN (O.S.)  
Over here!

ON Dean. He’s found the way in.

Dean BANGS against the door.

It won’t budge.

Castiel shoves him aside.

CASTIEL  
Let me.

Hand glowing, he has the door flying off its hinges.

DEAN AND CASTIEL

they descend the steps

FADE TO:

INT. BASEMENT - NIGHT

Emily desperately strokes Sam’s hair, tears falling onto him.

EMILY  
Stop! Stop!  Stop! Please! 

Racing FOOTSTEPS.

SAM’S P.O.V. - DEAN AND CASTIEL

vision blurred with pain, heart POUNDING, Dean and Castiel rush in.

BACK TO SCENE.

Dean GROWLS, immediately going after Fawn.

Castiel is over by Emily and Sam. He gives Emily his coat to cover herself.

SAM  
Cass?

Castiel puts a hand to his head, hoping to soothe him.

Dean easily gets the upper hand with Fawn. Heart BEATS as the Mark of Cain burns on his arm.

The brutal fight lasts minutes. Eventually, Fawn falls to the floor. Dean CRIES out, and STABS her through the stomach with the stake.

She lets out a STRANGLED cry.

Dean STABS her again.

Again.

SCREAMING.

Castiel rushes over, holding Dean, pulling him back. Dean SCREAMS, struggling.

CASTIEL  
It’s over, Dean. It’s over.

Sam sits up. Emily clings to him. Looking at his brother, Sam sees the demon lurking inside.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT FOUR


	6. ACT FIVE

ACT FIVE

EXT. POLICE STATION - DAY

People walk by along the sidewalk, going about their business.

A hurt Sam, Dean, and Castiel face Emily.

SAM  
You sure you’ll be okay?

EMILY  
No. You?

SAM  
Golden.

They smile sadly at one another.

EMILY  
Sam, I’m--

SAM  
You don't have to say it.

Emily opens the door. Beat. She looks back.

EMILY  
You won’t be coming with me?

CASTIEL  
It’s best we leave. Avoid any  awkward questions.

EMILY  
Thank you.  
(to Sam)  
Thank you.

She enters the building.

EXT/INT. ”1967 CHEVY IMPALA” - DAY - TRACKING

to follow Sam, Dean, and Castiel as they get in the car

DEAN  
Sammy, you okay?

SAM  
I have to be.  
(beat)  
Dean--

DEAN  
What? You gonna say I was too violent?

Dean turns on the ENGINE. Pulls away from the curb. Starts driving.

DEAN  
What the hell do you want me to say, Sam? She was a monster, now she’s dead. How about a little thanks?

SAM  
I am thankful. I am. But Dean, we can’t be like them. Like the things we hunt. Just... say that you didn’t enjoy it, that it wasn’t the Mark, that--

DEAN  
I ain't lyin' to you.

Dean turns on the stereo. “Knockin' on Heavens Door" by Guns N' Roses plays.

MAMA PUT MY GUNS IN THE GROUND/I CAN'T SHOOT THEM ANYMORE

IMPALA

drives out of town, and onto a road through the trees

THAT COLD BLACK CLOUD IS COMIN' DOWN/FEELS LIKE I'M KNOCKIN' ON HEAVEN'S DOOR

Engine ROARS.

FADE TO BLACK:

  
  


THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, y'all! Sorry it took me longer to post than I intended. I hope you liked this. I had way too much fun writing it.


End file.
